Five Deaths
The Five Deaths (Spanish; "Los Cinco Muertes") is a chain of five islands off the south-eastern coast of North America; approximately 200 miles from modern day Costa Rica. They are the domain of the Pirate Lord, Ryan Alexander, and are rarely visited by non-pirates. The islands were named by Ryan himself, after hearing a local Indian myth about a brave warrior facing a different form of death on each island; burning, drowning, crushing, hanging, and beheading. Mainland Indians are terrified of the islands and refuse to sail to them or help anyone reach them, due to their fear that "dragons" live there. Ryan uses this fear to keep the mainlanders off of his islands. Islands Isla Mantaceros The northernmost island, Isla Mantaceros, is a volcanic island covered with caves and underwater passageways. It is devoid of any plant or animal life, making it hardly favorable for settlement. It also makes remaining on the island difficult. For these reasons, Ryan hides his personal treasures and other important items on this island. It is also well guarded by his fleet. Isla Muerta Isla Muerta is the island directly south of Isla Mantaceros. Like the former, it is almost completely barren; having no known plant or animal life. The volcano that made the island is dormant, and so habitation, though unfavorable, is possible. Ryan has his personal castle near the summit of this island's volcano, but rarely stays in it. Due to its barren state, Isla Muerta has to have food and other resources transported to it from the other islands. Isla Sorna Isla Sorna, located to the south of Isla Muerta, is the largest of the Five Deaths, and is the capital of Ryan's pirate domain. It is covered in tropical forests, and has two freshwater rivers which empty into the Atlantic Ocean. Ryan established a pirate "safe haven" on Isla Sorna named Yale, which is along the Sorna River; the main river on the island. Aside from the safe haven, Ryan is said to have a personal residence on the island which he uses more than his castle on Isla Muerta. The crew of his flagship, the Dawn Treader, lives on this island as opposed to the crews of the other vessels in his fleet, who live on Isla Tocano. Isla Tocano Isla Tocano is the second smallest island in the chain, located to the east of Isla Sorna. Like Sorna, it is covered in tropical forests and is habitable by humans. The island is specifically used as a residency for the crews of Ryan's fleet; a settlement known as Fort Tocano. It also serves as the primary location of weapon storage in Ryan's domain. Isla Pena Isla Pena is the smallest and the last island in the Five Deaths, located east of Isla Tocano and is even connected to Tocano via a sandbar. The island itself is mostly sand and has a few scattered trees. It is the location of Ryan's lookouts, who use the island to alert the rest of the pirate forces in the area to intruders. A small portion of Ryan's fleet guards the island. Trivia * The "Five Deaths" is the name of the island chain inhabited by dinosaurs in the Jurassic Park movies. Category:Islands Category:Locations Category:Articles by Ten Tailed Fox